Heat exchangers which can be used as exhaust gas coolers in the exhaust gas recirculation in motor vehicles are known in various embodiments, for example as welded or soldered constructions. DE 199 07 163 C2 from the applicant has disclosed a welded exhaust gas heat exchanger composed of high-grade steel, in which a bundle of exhaust gas tubes is welded into tube plates and is arranged in a housing casing which can be traversed by liquid coolant. Said design is relatively expensive in particular on account of the diverse welded and laser-welded connections. EP 0 677 715 A1 from the applicant has disclosed an exhaust gas heat exchanger whose individual parts are connected to one another by means of soldering. A disadvantage here, on account of the plurality of individual parts, is the joining, positioning and fixing of the individual parts in preparation for the soldering process.